Halloween Mayhem
by Seppen13
Summary: The Organization celebrates Halloween with some whacky comstumes and antics, what else is to be expected? A two-shot.
1. Part One

**Seppen: Ello and welcome to my first little Halloween story… or rather it was little until I realized it was too long for a one-shot and became a two-shot. My goal was to be as original as possible with the costumes; however, I did solicit some help from Xaria14, Kirkysaurus and HawkRider, so many thanks to them. Anyways, I'll keep this short and sweet, I no own anything but myself and Xaria no owns anything but herself. Now on with the show…**

* * *

Spooky music filled the room, shaking the makeshift cobwebs as the volume rose. Dark figures danced around an upturned flashlight as if conjuring the spirits of the dead moving between frantic and fluid motions. Thunder crackled on a recorder and the pair seemed to cackle before the flashlight died.

"Dang it," Seppen muttered as she flipped the room lights on.

"Ah, the light!" Xaria hissed before slipping underneath the covers of Seppen's bed, "It burns!"

Seppen rolled her eyes before flipping the lights off. Xaria poked her head out from under the covers just as Seppen stealthily crept behind her before gripping her shoulders. Xaria jumped forward out of Seppen's grasp and tumbled to the floor face first, tightly bound in the bed sheets.

"Dumb ewe sebum." Xaria mumbled her face still firmly set against the ground.

Seppen giggled for a moment before helping Xaria off the ground and out of the sheets. Seppen picked up the flashlight and held it up to her face, the light flickering on a moment to illuminate Seppen's face in exaggeration. From behind, a hand knocked on the door and by reflex, Seppen flung the flashlight over her shoulder, smacking the culprit in the face. The flashlight fell to the ground and rolled, revealing a pair of high-heeled styled boots as the shadowed figure cursed.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Larxene!" Seppen apologized waving her hands defensively as Xaria fell over laughing.

Larxene reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose, only to touch the sore spot and illicit a fresh slew of curses.

"I'll get the first aid kit!" Seppen shouted, jumping onto her bed and knocking her head into the wall as she slipped.

Xaria continued to giggle and Larxene attempted not to face palm. Moving gingerly, Seppen shifted around and reached for the nightstand's drawer before pulling out the first aid kit. Larxene flipped on the lights just as Seppen looked up.

"Flip, that hurts." Seppen winced, waving the first aid kit in front of Larxene's face.

Larxene took the first aid kit and rummaged through it, grabbing a couple ice packs. She tossed one to Seppen and held the smaller one over her nose, tossing the first aid kit onto Seppen's bed.

"Ya, but my face hurts too!" Xaria complained, pouting.

"What do you expect when it looks like that?" Larxene asked with a dead serious expression.

"Hey!" Xaria exclaimed before Larxene and Seppen both started laughing.

"That's what you get for laughing at us." Seppen smirked, high-fiving the blonde.

"Hey, Seppen, can I use your first aid kit?" Axel as asked as he revealed himself in the open doorway, his right hand firmly held against his right eye.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Seppen questioned, grabbing the first aid kit off the bed and turning to face Axel.

"Demyx and I were goofing around well…" Axel trailed off as he took his hand away from his eye.

The second his hand moved, blood dripped down Axel's cheek and onto the carpet. His eye seemed to fall forward and dangled over his face barely attached to his eye socket. The three girls stared blankly at Axel as he moved slightly so that it would swing from side to side.

"Is that supposed to be scary?" Larxene asked, uninterested as she pretended to yawn.

Axel pouted a moment, turning to Xaria and Seppen as if they were merely going through a delayed reaction, but no dice.

"It worked on Demyx." Axel muttered, pulling the fake eyeball off his eye.

"Just go put your costume on." Larxene remarked, shaking her head distastefully at the puddle of fake blood on Seppen's floor.

Axel stuck his tongue out before disappearing into the hallway.

"Boys." The three girls sighed in unison.

The lights flickered for a moment and slight cursing sounded in the far off hallway. The trio turned to the hallway curiously just as Xion entered the room.

"Vexen's trying to fix the lights." Xion shrugged.

"Nothing is wrong with the lights." Seppen retorted.

"Boys." The four sighed in unison.

~A couple hours later~

Xaria stood in front of the full-length mirror Larxene had placed in Seppen's room, staring at her puffy-sleeved blue dress and pulling at the white stockings covering her legs. Her white apron bunched up and the bangs of her blonde wig hung in her eyes.

"Gah, I'm already pissed off." Xaria straightened up to glare at the mirror.

Larxene rolled her eyes, carefully tying a black bow in the wig. Xion watched, slightly amused as Seppen adjusted her wings. Xion wore was a simple dark lavender dress with a faux corset design in black, her wings were a similar purple and had intricate black swirls. Her eyes were accented with dark purple eye shadow and lightly outlined with black eye liner.

"Calm down 'Alice', or would you rather deal with these ridiculous wings. Gosh dang it, I thought a Lolita fairy would be cute and simple." Seppen muttered under her breath.

Larxene smirked, smoothing out her emerald silk kimono and checking the makeshift bun held by two chopsticks. Her make-up seemed more exaggerated as her skin seemed white as snow with heavy outlines around her eyes and rosy red lips. Larxene unfolded her umbrella and twirled it around as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Seppen, I wish Larxene would stop staring at herself in the mirror!" Xaria shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Larxene.

Larxene snickered behind her umbrella as Xion tried to stifle her own laughter with her hand. Seppen growled a moment, eyeing her reflection in the mirror. Seppen wore black and turquoise genie outfit, exposing her stomach with little bells everywhere. A veil hung over Seppen's mouth, drawing attention to her angry looking eyes as she stared menacingly at Xaria. Seppen took the lamp that lay on the floor by her feet and was about to heft the thing at Xaria's head until a wolf whistle interrupted.

"I know what I want to wish for." Axel remarked playfully, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Without a moment's hesitation, Seppen threw the lamp at Axel and hit squarely between his eyes.

"Oops, sorry, thought it was a poké ball." Seppen smirked deviously.

Instead of his usual cloak, Axel sported a green and yellow body suit with what looked like a red bush on his butt, supposedly an amateur quilava.

"Har har," Axel remarked dryly, "glad somebody picked up on my costume."

"Hey, how was I supposed to know?" Demyx asked, appearing from behind Seppen's bed.

"Dude, you forgot the smoke pellets again." Axel smirked.

Demyx face palmed while the girls stared wide-eyed at him.

"Demyx, how long have you…?" Xaria started.

"Just got here." Demyx smiled, taking off his top hat and bowing.

Demyx swung his arm out only for a long chain of colored handkerchiefs fell from his suit jacket sleeve.

"Dang it." Demyx muttered as he tried to put the handkerchiefs back into his sleeve.

"Oh, you're a magician!" Xion grinned.

"Yep, I was going to be a wizard, but Xiggy didn't like the idea." Demyx went on.

"Oh yeah, he has some issue with clichés." Seppen mused aloud.

"I wanted to be a mummy too, but Xiggy took all the toilet paper." Demyx shrugged, cards slipping out of his other sleeve.

"You got a rabbit?" Larxene smirked.

"With a pocket watch?" Xaria asked.

"Yes and no," Demyx smiled, pulling his hat off and waving his magic wand over it, "Abracadabra!"

The lights abruptly turned off, leaving the group in complete darkness.

"Seppen!" someone shouted from the hallways.

"Demyx did it!" Seppen remarked instinctively.

"Hey!" Demyx complained.

"I need your help!" the voice hollered again, becoming obvious that it was Vexen.

Seppen sighed before running out of the room, but not before running into the doorframe.

"Ow." Seppen grumbled as she continued down the hall.

"So Axel, how are you supposed to sit in that?" Larxene asked before snickering.

"Shit." Axel cursed in the dark.

~Somewhere amidst the darkness~

"Vexen, what the heck did you do?" Seppen asked stumbling a few times, as she somehow managed to find said nobody.

"Your constant insistence that the entire castle should dress up is to blame for all of this!" Vexen shouted into Seppen's ear.

Seppen winced as backlights lit up the hallway. Zexion stood on a ladder, having switched all of the backup light bulbs with black lights.

"So what's the problem?" Seppen asked, looking around.

Upon closer inspection, Seppen turned to find a rather large hole in the wall with various wires poking out.

"I need you to do some rewiring. I've heard from Zexion here, that you have some experience in the area." Vexen explained.

"Why can't you do it, you're the one who messed it up." Seppen questioned.

Vexen held his hands up, or rather, held what appeared to be two rather large sized scissors that seemed to be his hands.

"Oh, you're Edward Scissor hands!" Seppen laughed, nodding in understanding.

Zexion shall assist you and I will wait by the light switch when you're done." Vexen ordered, walking away too quickly for Seppen to protest.

Seppen rolled her eyes and turned to the hole, eyeing the different wires before taking a red wire and connecting it to a black wire with a pair of pliers that was lying nearby.

"So where's your costume, Zexion?" Seppen asked, focusing on the wires in the dim lighting.

~Back in Seppen's room~

Demyx flipped his hat over as the black lights flickered on, carefully pulling out what looked like a fuzzy ball. Unfolding his hands slowly, Demyx revealed the Pikachu, its fur painted white. The Pikachu looked around sleepily before curling back to go to sleep.

"Aw." The girls echoed in unison.

"Told you I had a rabbit." Demyx beamed, placing the 'rabbit' back into his hat and onto his head.

No a moment later, Axel and Demyx's stomachs growled in unison and the two turned to one another.

"Let's go find some candy!" Axel shouted, leading the way to the kitchen.

The girls followed reluctantly if only because of the fact something interesting was bound to happen. Moving rather blindly ahead, Axel walked right into two forms before nearly falling on his butt.

"Sorry… ladies?" Axel questioned staring at the backs of one rather tall and broad-shouldered figure wearing a large poufy pink gown with a white bonnet covering blonde curls and a slightly shorter figure wearing a tight fitting red dress and high heels.

Axel backed up as the pair turned to face the small group.

"Excuse me?" Marluxia asked, obviously the shorter 'female' wearing overly excessive make-up that looked to have been applied with a paintbrush.

"Pfft, Marluxia you're a drag queen?" Larxene remarked before falling on the floor laughing.

"Actually I'm Miss America, whatever the heck America is." Marluxia trailed off, tugging at the sash around his dress.

The rest of them joined in the laughter as Marluxia glared at them all. They continued to laugh until an audible "meh" interrupted them.

"What the hell was that?" Xaria asked, looking around to find a small sheep standing beside the other 'woman'.

"Lexaeus, are you Little Bo Peep?" Xion asked, attempting to stifle her laughter.

Lexaeus nodded his head, accidently shaking the leash on the sheep and causing a jingle as the little bell shook against the sheep's neck.

"I've seen it all, I can die happy now!' Axel laughed, leaning against the wall for support.

"Shut up, swampfire!' Marluxia growled.

"I'm quilava!" Axel growled back.

The two then proceeded to have a glaring match as the little sheep tried to chew on Lexaeus' dress.

~Back with Seppen and Zexion ~

"Cut the red wire! No, cut the green wire!" Zexion hollered in Seppen's ear, attempting to understand the instruction manual that Vexen had accidently cut up.

Seppen growled, turning to face Zexion.

"Dude, this isn't a bomb! There are no flipping green wires! You're starting to sound like Demyx!" Seppen huffed, gripping the last two wires, one in each hand.

"Is everything good?" Vexen hollered, having heard the muffled shouts.

"Just fine!" Seppen shouted back.

Without a moment's hesitation, Vexen flipped the switch causing the lights to flicker on for a moment until the electricity reached the two hot wires Seppen was holding.

"Flip!" Seppen practically screamed as she collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

Zexion peered over Seppen as the normal lights turned off, having fried the circuit when Seppen was electrocuted, and leaving only the black lights on.

~Somewhere deep within The Castle That Never Was~

Luxord stumbled about the hallways, completely lost and unable to ask anyone for directions. Not that the fake glasses he was wearing were helping him as they blurred his vision.

"Bloody hell, I wish these lights would quit flickering!" Luxord grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose as he fought an oncoming headache.

Just as Luxord said this, the lights flickered off and he was left in a pitch-black hallway, having been too deep for anyone to install back up lights.

"Bloody hell!" Luxord cursed, pulling his red cap over his eyes as he leaned against a wall, "Somebody will find me eventually."

With that, Luxord promptly closed his eyes for a quick nap, gripping his walking staff in one hand lazily as it lay by his side.

AN:

**Seppen: Well, that is somewhat a cliffy and yes, I purposefully did not say what Zexion is or Luxord for that matter, maybe ya'll can guess? That Ben 10 reference was not planned, in case anyone was wondering, if you even noticed (swampfire though apparently that would mean his butt was on fire). I feel as if I should name that little Pikachu in case it shows up again because it just so happened to show up here, if ya'll have any ideas let me know. I shall post a list of what everyone is at the end of the next part so as not to spoil anything. Since I don't want any candy, please give me reviews ;), thank you.**


	2. Part Two

**Seppen: And I am back with the second part. I tried not to be too disruptive with switching from location, but eh oh well. Not much to say, except the usual I do not own them, just me and Xaria is poor and only owns herself :P. Now that would be scary if we did own them, no? Enjoy.**

* * *

~Back with Axel and Company~

"Has anyone seen Roxas?" Xion asked, noticing that the short blonde had yet to appear.

"I saw him heading into the kitchen." Came a reply from the ceiling.

The group nearly jumped as they all looked up to find Xigbar dress in a rather large trench coat with some shiny, black shape strapped to his back.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Larxene questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm a vampire hunter!" Xigbar smirked, hefting the black object over his shoulder to reveal what looked like an over large gun, visibly constructed from toilet paper rolls.

In a faint red writing that almost looked like blood, read, "Warning: Clichés will be shot on sight".

"How is that supposed to save you from vampires?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow and breaking the glare contest with Marluxia.

Xigbar shushed Axel with a finger to his lips before suddenly disappearing and then reappearing behind Lexaeus,

"I smell a cliché!" Xigbar grinned madly before running awkwardly down the hall, the makeshift gun swinging from side to side.

"Okay, then, off to the kitchen!" Demyx shouted, pointing in the wrong direction.

"Demyx, dear, it's this way." Xaria corrected, leading Demyx down the proper hallway.

"I knew that." Demyx remarked, stepping in front of Xaria as he led the way, dodging a few mock cobwebs.

The group proceeded, now with Marluxia as they left Lexaeus to tend to his little sheep and the tiny bits of chocolate that it left on the carpet…

~Xemnas' Office~

"Superior, why did you give in to Seppen and Xaria's absurd request?" Saїx asked, his demeanor giving away not even the slightest glimpse of any emotion.

"I have found it is better to go along with things from the start and deal with their repercussions instead of postponing the inevitable on top of the repercussions." Xemnas explained his voice slightly muffled by the Darth Vadar masked that covered his face.

Saїx eyed the mask warily as if there were some deeper meaning behind it.

"Number XIII suggested I wear this instead of wearing something ridiculous like number XI." Xemnas answered, adjusting the mask as it slid down his face.

Without even needing the dim black lights that lit his office, Xemnas reached into one of the drawers of his desk and pulled out a bottle of aspirin.

"Best to be prepared number VII." Xemnas pulled off the mask a moment to swallow the aspirin and drink a quick sip of water before putting the mask back on.

Even with the mask covering Xemnas' face, Saїx could still feel his intense gaze on him, more specifically the aspects of his own costume.

"Seppen assured me I was better off with these." Saїx remarked, referring to the dog-ears clipped into his hair and the face paint Seppen had somehow managed to put of Saїx's face.

Of course, there were two very basic reasons that not a soul in the castle chose not to be a werewolf; firstly it was obviously a cliché even if no one took Xigbar's threat seriously and secondly, Saїx barely tolerated his own puppy transformation let alone anyone looking remotely like when he was in a berserk mood.

The Superior nodded to Saїx, still reveling in the apparent silence and lack of chaos.

~Zexion and Seppen~

"Ow!" Seppen yelped, cupping a hand over her neck, "What the heck was that for?"

"I was trying to wake you." Zexion replied defensively.

"Next time, try something a little less painful." Seppen grumbled, slowly rising as she eyed the offending wall.

With almost a hesitant touch, Seppen bent the last two wires together and checked a couple of the wire nuts. Releasing a sigh, Seppen examined her work and rose, using the wall for support as her little bells jangled.

"That's what I get for completing the circuit." Seppen mumbled to herself, rubbing her neck, "This was pretty pointless considering the circuit was blown."

Shaking her head, Seppen headed down the hallway with Zexion in tow as she went to check on Vexen. Upon arriving at the light switch where Vexen had only stood a few minutes ago, the pair found the blonde nobody lying on the ground mumbling to himself. Without a moment's hesitation, Seppen pulled out her stick and proceeded with poking the elder nobody. Zexion rolled his eyes at her, checking Vexen's pulse and assuring them both that he was very much alive.

"Guess the shock made it through the wall and was attracted to Vexen's hands." Seppen gathered, eyeing the scorch marks on the light switch, "What can I say? I'm a highly conductive person."

Together, the two dragged Vexen down the hall and to his room, both unaware of the shaken figure watching their proceedings from afar.

~In the Kitchen~

"I thought Xigbar said Roxas was in here?" Xaria questioned aloud, as the group scanned the room for the blonde nobody.

"Guess he left?" Demyx shrugged.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Larxene remarked dryly, mock saluting Demyx.

Marluxia's heels clicked as he paced about the room with an air of importance, he was knocked over as a flash zoomed into the room. The pair collapsed on the ground, landing in a puddle of a questionable origin.

"I just saw Zexion and Seppen kill Vexen!" The young nobody shouted his eyes wide with fright as he shot off the ground.

"Oh look, Roxas is me for Halloween." Axel laughed, pointing out Roxas' now red hair, completely ignoring Roxas' previous statement.

"I'm serious! Zexion did something to Seppen and then when she woke up they went after Vexen and dragged him away!" Roxas continued to shout, faintly touching his head in confusion.

His face seemed to blanch as a moist, red substance glimmered off his gloved hand.

"I didn't dye my hair." Roxas exclaimed slowly, as if unsure of himself.

All eyes seemed to peer down onto the floor, where a pool of the mystery substance lay. A good portion was now imprinted on the back of Marluxia's dress as he stood up to examine himself.

"That must have been what I knocked over when I came in here earlier." Roxas practically whispered, confused along with the rest of them.

Marluxia sniffed his red hand for a moment and made a disgusted face, trying to get his hand as far away from his face as possible. A coppery scent filled the air faintly and everyone seemed to slowly connect the dots.

"Why was there blood in the cabinet?" Xaria asked, voicing everyone's concern.

"Zexion did something to Seppen, hurt her neck, I think. You don't think this is Zexion's?" Roxas questioned, eyeing the pool on the ground.

"You left Seppen with him?" Axel shouted loud enough to wake the dead.

"You just figured that out now?" Larxene asked incredulous.

"Shut up," Axel snapped, "We have to go find her. What if Zexion is a vampire?"

"The dude likes _Twilight_, but this is a bit much, don't you think?" Demyx acting, for once, like the voice of reason.

"You know something's wrong when Demyx starts sounding smart." Marluxia muttered only loud enough for Larxene to hear as she nodded in reply.

A resounding thump echoed from outside of the kitchen and everyone froze, afraid that Zexion and Seppen were coming to get them. They all flew behind random objects, hiding as the kitchen door swung open and a figure seemed to hop forwards as if unable to move its feet one at a time. An audible gasp sounded as the figure moved into the light of the room, revealing a rather green Xaldin. In the next moment, everyone laughed, relieving all their tension and startling Xaldin as he fell backwards.

"Xaldin, you freaked us out. What the heck are you?" Axel laughed, running his hand through his hair.

"I'm a toy army man, but someone forgot to mention that the feet don't come apart." Xaldin growled pointing down to the green strip of plastic his costume was connected to.

A couple of them stifled laughs as Xaldin turned to glare at them.

"That's certainly an unconventional costume." A voice laughed from the doorway.

Everyone turned to find Seppen and Zexion standing in the doorway. Seppen was in the midst of a fit of giggles, while Zexion seemed rather stoic. The light gleaming on the pair seemed to accent their collective paleness and their eyes seemed predatory as they focused on the occupants of the room. As if sensing a bit of tension, Xaldin promptly left the room in a number of bounds, nearly falling over a couple of times.

"H-hey Zexion and Seppen," Demyx greeted with a small smile.

Seppen tilted her head to the side before smiling at Demyx warmly.

"We just came to get a drink before coming to find you guys." Zexion explained, his teeth glinting in the light more than normal.

"Zexion, is something wrong with your teeth?" Xaria inquired with a tilt of her own head.

"Hm?" Zexion touched his mouth for a moment, but found nothing wrong, "Do something look wrong?"

Zexion smiled, an action a tad bit creepy in its own right, seemed terrify as his canines appeared even longer than what was normal. Seppen shook her head, her right hand straying as it massaged her still sore neck, revealing two red marks.

"Shit, Zexion really is a vampire!" Axel said a little too loudly before clamping a hand over his mouth.

Seppen and Zexion looked curiously at Axel, before a blur flashed across the ceiling and Xigbar appeared with his makeshift gun.

"Xigbar, I really doubt that _thing_ will be of any use to us." Larxene added just as Xigbar took aim and pulled the trigger.

In a matter of seconds, a barrage of sparkles filled the air and landed all over Zexion and Seppen.

"No self-respecting vampire would _ever_ sparkle." Xigbar retorted triumphantly.

"And the sanity of this room has gone down even more." Seppen muttered to herself.

Pulling out her stick, Seppen attempted to bat the remaining sparkles away only for them to stick to her stick leaving it just as sparkly as she was. She glared at Xigbar before eyeing the now sparkle covered Zexion, who was also coughing up said sparkles as his mouth had still been open at the time. Xigbar smacked Zexion on the back until he was done.

"Alright kiddies, my work has been done here." Without another word, the 'vampire hunter' was gone.

"You guys actually thought that Zexion was a vampire?" Seppen stared incredulously.

The group nodded sheepishly, Roxas slipping behind Xion and slightly bumping into her wings. Seppen face palmed, her stick having disappeared a moment before.

"I saw Zexion and you kill Vexen. Not to mention your sore neck." Roxas said barely above a whisper.

"Vexen passed out after being shocked, like I was. Zexion poked me with some scrap wire to wake me up." Seppen explained as Zexion pulled out his now sparkly vampire teeth.

"What about the blood?" Marluxia asked, none too pleased that his dress was ruined.

"That was some fake blood I had saved for Halloween, I managed to find some that actually smelled like copper." Seppen smirked, "It washes out rather easily."

Marluxia nodded, walking swiftly through the door and acting as if he had not believed any of the craziness, Larxene following close after him.

"So, Roxas, what are you supposed to be, if not a miniature version of Axel?" Xion asked, eyeing Roxas with curiosity.

"A puppet." Roxas said, pointing to the lines drawn on his mouth, an awkward silence settling over the room briefly.

"Now that everything is settled," Axel remarked, "Let's have some candy!"

Without a second thought, the group shuffled over to a set of cabinets where Vexen had previously 'hidden' the candy.

~Deep within the Castle That Never Was~

"Twenty-five bottles of rum on the wall, twenty-five bottles of rum…" Luxord trailed off as he sang to himself.

His eyes played tricks on himself as he sat staring into the darkness, watching as ghostly figures danced around him, laughing. Adjusting his red and white striped long-sleeve shirt, Luxord continued with his song, his voice growing tired as he sang. Luxord mentally cursed his decision to be Waldo from 'Where's Waldo' and was even more ticked off that he has the bright idea to hide far within the castle without telling anyone they were supposed to find him. With his current luck, he was going to be stuck in the dark for a relatively long time.

AN:

**Seppen: Well, there you have it. My own little tribute to Halloween, as I was rather disappointed there were so few Halloween stories out there currently. Yes, I made a bad joke about Roxas being a puppet… It just happened, honestly, I have nothing against him, I promise. I also admit to some Twlight bashing, honestly, I haven't read or really seen Twilight so I can't really judge it, but eh. I hope you enjoyed and come back next time for some more fun. Please leave a review and I would love to hear what any of ya'll were for Halloween.**

**Xemnas…Darth Vadar**

**Xigbar…Vampire Hunter**

**Xaldin…Toy Army Man**

**Vexen…Edward Scissor Hands**

**Lexaeus…Little Bo Peep**

**Zexion...Vampire**

**Saїx…Puppy!**

**Axel…Quilava (Pok****é**** mon)**

**Demyx…Magician**

**Luxord…Waldo**

**Marluxia…Miss America**

**Larxene…Geisha**

**Seppen…Genie**

**Xaria…Alice (in Wonderland)**

**Roxas…Puppet**

**Xion…Lolita Fairy**


End file.
